The year my life changed forever
by CalleighFan4ever
Summary: Cartor Makenzie is a 14 year old girl living in a small town in Pennsylvania. She ends up getting pregnant.
1. July 14 2009

Today is a bright and sunny day in Wyomissing Pennsylvania, probably the nicest day so far this year, and here I am puking my guts out beside the toilet.

"MOM!" I yell down the steps. She comes trudging up the wood steps, walks down the long narrow hall, and pocks her head in the bathroom doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking at my pale face.

"I feel really sick."

"Could it be something you ate? What did you have for lunch?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips and a yogurt," I say as I puke again.

"That's it, you have been sick for the last couple days, I'm taking you to the doctor," she says as she helps me up. We go down the stairs and I get a drink while she calls the doctors office.

"They have an opening for three fifteen so we need to get over there now," Mom says as she grabs her keys.

On the way there I feel a little better but I am still pale as I'll get out. When we walk into the office I take a seat while my mom checks me in. I start reading the new Seventeen magazine to pass the time.

"Cartor MaKenzie," The doctor calls. I stand up and mom and I walk back to the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Natalia Burke." She says as she shakes my mom's hand.

"Hi, I'm Alyson, Cartor's mom."

"Hi, I'm Cartor."

"Nice to meet you both, Cartor can I have you slip your shoes off so we can check your weight?" Dr. Burke asks. I slip off my pink and purple flip flops and step on the scale. The numbers keep going up until finally, "139.6 you're up about fourteen and a half pounds since your last visit."

"Well she has been eating like crazy," my mom says.

"Hmmm… let's check your temperature. Can you sit on this table for me please?" The doctor asks as I get up. She sticks the thermometer in my mouth. After about twenty seconds it beeps. "99.3 you have a bit of a temperature. Can I check your heart?"

I lean forward and a cold circular thing touches my back. Dr. Burke gets a surprised look on her face. "Mrs. MaKenzie can you go wait out in the waiting room for a little while please?"

"Why? What's wrong?" My mom asks.

"I just want to talk to your daughter about something." My mom leaves and Dr. Burke asks me, "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"NO!" I yell, "That's impossible!"

"Well can we take a urine test just to rule that out as a possibility?"

"Sure," I say as she hands me the cup. When I come back in the room with the cup of yellow looking stuff the doctor takes it from me and tells me to sit for a minute. She comes back five minutes later with a neutral look on her face. "Cartor, there is no easy way to tell you this but you're pregnant,"

"Wait! What? How…" Then it dawns on me. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was February 6th Jaysin and I were going out as friends to celebrate his 14th birthday. During dinner we both said how we wanted to be more then friends so became boyfriend/girlfriend. That night my parents weren't home; Jaysin and I decided to watch a movie at my house. Well we started kissing and I guess we kind of ended up doing more than that. I don't remember much after we started kissing."

"Oh ok, well I suggest you tell Jaysin and call your OB/GYN to set up an appointment ASAP."

"Yeah," I say trying to hold back tears. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may," She says as I leave the room. My mom is waiting for me in the waiting room.

"So what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just a virus."

"Ok well tell me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks," I say as I grab my phone so I can call Jaysin. I dial 555-2695 and the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Jaysin asks.

"Hey Jay, it's Cartor."

"Hey Cartor! What's up?"

"Ummm… I was wondering if we could meet at the park. I have something to tell you."

"Sure, ten minutes?"

"Yea, sounds good." I say as I hang up the phone. Mom and I hop in the car and drive home. When we get there I walk up to the park and see Jaysin waiting for me.

"Hey, Cartor!" Jaysin says as he waves me over.

"Hey Jay…" I can't finish talking because I am crying so hard.

"Oh, Cartor, what's wrong?" He asks as I sit on the bench.

"I…I…I'm pregnant," I say sobbing into his chest.

"What? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah…"

"But how? We never… ooh… it was February right?"

"I think so, I don't remember it much though." I am crying again and I feel as if I'll never stop.

"It will be ok, Cartor, I promise." Jaysin says as he comforts me.

"Thanks Jay," I say still sobbing. "When should we tell our parents?"

"Well, the sooner the better I guess so tonight?"

"Ok," I agree. "How about you call your mom and invite them to come over to my house around seven."

He starts to call his mom. "Hey mom, I was wondering if you could come over to the MaKenzie's tonight… ok cool… love you, bye."

"So?" I ask.

"She said yes."

"Ok then… I guess I should go…"

"Yea, well see you tonight?"

"Yep, bye," I say and start walking home. 'Ugh what am I going to do?' I think. When I get home I run up to my room and cry.


	2. Confessions

I must have fallen asleep because I hear my parents calling my name.

"Cartor! The Conners are here!" My mom yells from the bottom of the steps. My parents have that 'why are they here' look on their faces.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I invited them over," I explain as I share a scared look with Jaysin.

"Lets go into the living room," my mom says. Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Conner all sit but Jaysin and I stay standing.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. MaKenzie we have something to tell you," Jaysin says.

"I'm pregnant," I say.

"Honey, is this why you have been sick?" Mom asks, surprised.

"Yeah, it was…" I reply.

"Well, you do know what you need to do right, Jaysin?" Mr. Conner asks.

"Yes, I need to support her and be a good father," Jaysin replies.

"NO! You need to abort it! You are way too young to be a father."

"NO!" I scream so loudly that everyone on the block probably heard me. "I am not killing my baby!"

"And I'm not making her," Jaysin says with a horrified look on his face.

"Cartor you are way too young to raise this baby. Your only fourteen! Its either abortion or adoption," My mom says.

"How can you say that? I'm not giving up my baby!" I scream, terrified.

"Honey, I'm sorry but we can't support that decision. We will talk about this issue later. How far are you?" Dad asks.

"I think 23 ½ weeks… you guys have to understand, ok, this is a total accident!" I try to explain.

"How could you be six months pregnant and not have known? You did just find out right?" Mom asks.

"Yes…" I try to explain when dad interrupts.

"You know everyone says 'its and accident' right?"

"Yes dad," I say kind of annoyed. "The night that we went out to celebrate Jaysin birthday I invited him back to our house to watch a movie. You and mom weren't home though and we kind of started making out."

"Cartor, you know the rules about boys in the house when we aren't home!" Mom says.

"I know and I'm really sorry, mom, please try and understand," I try desperately to explain.

"I think its time we get going Jaysin," Mrs. Conner says.

"Bye, Jaysin," I say as I hug him. "I'll call you later," I whisper in his ear.

"Bye, Cartor," Jaysin says as they leave.

"Cartor you are grounded for a week. Go to your room NOW!" My dad yells as I walk up the steps.

When I get to my room I pop my Taylor Swift CD in and turn up the volume. I lie on my bed and start bawling into my puppy pillow.

"It's going to be okay little one," I say to my baby. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

About a half hour later my mom knocked on my door.

"Honey, can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say as she opens the door.

"I'm sorry for over reacting like that."

"Its ok, mom, I know you were just surprised."

"Well I'm guessing you haven't called the doctor to set up an appointment?"

"No, not yet, I was hoping you could…"

"Sure, give me your phone," she says and I hand it over.

"Hi, my name is Alyson MaKenzie. I would like to schedule an appointment for my daughter Cartor MaKenzie… Yes that sounds fine… Capitol C-a-r-t-o-r capitol M-a capitol K-e-n-z-i-e… November 1st 1994… okay, thanks, bye,"

"Your appointment is tomorrow at three," She tells me.

"Thanks, mom," I say. "I'm so sorry for inviting Jay over that night I really didn't think anything would happen."

"Cartor, you are great girl that made a mistake. I'm not mad at you just disappointed in your decision to invite Jaysin over. You're going to have to live with that decision now. I still love you," she says and gives me a hug. "I'm going to go now if you want to talk I'll be downstairs."

"Bye, mom, love you," I say as she shuts my door. I call Jaysin to tell him about tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jay, it's Cartor."

"Hey, Car."

"Well my mom set up my appointment. It's tomorrow at three. Can you please come?"

"Sure I'd love too."

"Thanks, so how many years did you get two… three…?"

"Haha, you are so funny!" Jaysin says sarcastically. "I got one week, you?"

"Same, it sucks but hey we have worse consequences to deal with."

"Yep, that's probably what our parents thought too. So how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, just a lot of stress. We have a lot to think about Jay. I'm scared I have no clue what I'm going to do!"

"It's ok, Car, we will get through this."

"Yeah, we'll have too. I'm tired I really want to sleep right now. So I'll see you tomorrow, Jay. Bye."

"Ok, bye Cartor." He says and I hang up. I have so much to think about and I am so exhausted. I lie my head on my pillow, close my eyes and go to sleep.


	3. Surprises

The next day Jaysin comes over and my mom drives us to the doctor.

"Mom, do you mind waiting in the waiting room?" I ask.

"Sweetie, why don't you want me to come in the room?" she replies.

"I just want it to be Jay and me, please?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Thanks, mom," I say as she pulls up to the office. When we get inside Jaysin and I sit down and mom signs us in.

"So, are you nervous?" Jaysin asks me.

"A little," I admit. We sit in silence for about 10 minutes before the nurse calls us in. My stomach is in knots but I'm glad Jaysin is here with me. When we walk n the room the doctor is waiting for us.

"Hi, Cartor, I'm Dr. Amber," she says as she shakes my hand. "I'll be your doctor until your baby is born."

"Hi," I reply back and smile. Jaysin can tell I'm nervous and so he gives my hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Hi, Dr. Amber, I'm Jaysin, Cartor's boyfriend and the baby's father." He says. It sounds so natural coming from his mouth.

"Nice to meet you both," she says smiling. "Now it says in my chart Cartor that you are fourteen. Were you considering adoption?"

"Not at this point I think we would both like to keep him or her." I say and look at Jaysin. We smile at each other.

"Your about six months along, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to find out the gender of the baby?"

"Yes!" We both say almost in sync.

"Ok, then," she laughs. "Cartor I will need you to lie on this table for me, please."

I lie on the table and she gets out the ultra sound stuff. She smeared the cold gel on my tummy and I giggled. Then she started swirling the ultra sound thing on my stomach. She gasped and I started to freak out.

"What?" I ask worriedly.

"Cartor, I think your having twins." She says.

"Oh. My. Gosh. No way!" I say shocked and confused. I look at Jaysin and he is about to cry.

"One is and girl and the other is a… boy." Dr. Amber says

"Oh my gosh, Jaysin, twins. Can you believe it?" I say crying buckets.

"I know," he says trying so hard not to cry.

"Alright, so your due date is November 13th. How would you like to have the twins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like an epidural? Would you like a cesarean?" she asks.

"Oh, well I don't like needles, so nothing with needles."

"That would be natural. And that is fine as long as you can handle pain. You can always change you mind when you get there as well."

"Ok, that sounds great."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Nope, I don't think so…"

"Alright then I will see you in a few weeks."

"Ok, thanks," I say and Jaysin and I walk back out to the waiting room.

"I'm excited," Jaysin confesses.

"Me too, but a little nervous also, you'll make a great dad Jay."

"And you'll make a good mom," Jaysin replies and my mom walks over to us.

"So how did it go?" she asks.

"Really well… umm… I'm having twins," I say nervously. I'm not sure how she will react. If it's anything like how it was yesterday then I will be grounded for life. My mom takes me by the arm, not harshly but it still kind of hurt, and starts waking me outside.

"Stay here Jaysin," Mom says because Jaysin was trying to follow us. When we were outside mom started talking to me. "Cartor, how do you expect to take care two babies?"

"I'll have Jay's help." I say quietly.

"Do you really think he will stick around? He is only fourteen. You think he wants to be a dad right now?"

"No, mom, he probably doesn't but I know he will stick around. You should have seen him in that room. He was on the verge of crying! I can't believe you would think something like that." I say, very hurt, and walk back into the office to get Jaysin. We all head back to the car and when we get home Jaysin and I decide to walk up to the park.

"My mom thinks you will leave me and the babies! Can you believe that? You won't right?" I say now doubting my judgment of him.

"No, never!" he turns to look at me. "Cartor, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And the babies are now just an added bonus."

"Awwww… Jay you're making me cry," I say as tears prick my eyes. I hug him so tightly I swear he would explode if I hugged him any tighter. Just then I see the park a couple blocks up and I get an idea. "Hey, Jay, I'll race you to the park."

"Ok… ready… set… GO!" he says and we are off. I am running so fast. I can feel the wind in my hair and the hard ground under my feet. It feels god to run. I don't do it often, though, because people say I run weird. I start running toward the swings. And my side starts to cramp. I stop and walk over to the bench a couple feet away. Jaysin sees me and runs over.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine my side just cramped up." I say and smile.

"That's good." Jaysin says and we sit in silence for a couple minutes. "So what are we going to do?" He asks suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we have no money, we aren't even old enough to drive, yet."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Are you sure we shouldn't at least look into adoption?"

"Yes, I am positive. I think we can do this we will just have to rely on our parents an awful lot for money. But everything else we do ourselves. I don't want to be a teen mom who doesn't take care of her kids. It will be much easier because we don't have to worry about school as much because of being homeschooled…" I keep babbling on about the far future until Jaysin shuts me up by kissing me.

"Cartor, we will figure all that out later. How about we go back home?" he says and we walk off.


	4. Names Names Names

A couple days later Jaysin comes over and we are in my room talking.

"So what are we going to do as far as names?" I ask as I pull out my laptop and type into Google "baby names".

"I don't know… do we want them to be a little more matchy? Or totally different?" Jaysin asks.

"Hmmm… I don't want them to be noticeably matchy, like Michael and Michelle, but the same theme would be ok, I guess." I say and notice a name. "Ooo here's one, Ember, it means Spark. I kinda like that, do you?"

"Hmmm… yeah that's nice."

"What about Emberleigh?" I ask just thinking of how to change the name to make it a bit more unique and modern.

"I like that way better." He says and grabs the computer from me. He searches for a couple minutes and then says, "What about Asher for the boy? It means blessed or happy."

"Yes," I say. "I love that name! And it would be kinda matchy too. Emberleigh and Asher…"

"How is it matchy?"

"Because ash is what a fire produces and embers are what are left when the fire is more inside of the wood."

"Oh, yeah that's true. Now for middle names, I was thinking we could do two names. The second one can be you last name."

"Yeah that would work," I say and steal back my computer. "Hey what do you think of the name Ryann? It means King. So his name would mean Blessed King."

"Hmmm… Asher Ryann MaKenzie Conner… A.R.M.C.… That sounds good to me."

"Me too! Alright so that's one name down, and one more to go." Jaysin and I think for a long while and then he finally says, "Logan! It means From the Hollow. So her name would mean Spark From the Hollow."

"I like that… Emberleigh Logan MaKenzie Conner… E.L.M.C." I say and put my computer away. I write down the names quick and then lie down on my bed. "So are we going to tell our parents the names we chose?"

"I'm not sure… lets wait for a bit before we tell them." He says and lies down next to me.

"I really wish I could remember that night," I say thoughtfully.

"What night?"

"The night we did it. I remember parts of it but not enough to be happy with it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He says and kisses me softly on the lips. I know what he is trying to say, with that kiss, but it's not the right time.

"Jay, my parents are home, maybe later though," I say hopefully. "My parents are going out tonight I think it's like a company thing at this really nice club. They are going to be gone around seven. Do you want to come over around seven thirty?"

"Sure," He says and smiles. We just lie in my bed for another fifteen minutes, staring at the ceiling, before Jaysin finally says, "I have to get going but I'll see you around seven thirty."

"Okay," I smile at him. "I'll make dinner."

"Yum, sounds good. I'll see you later." He says and walks out. I lie in my bed for a while listening to Owl City. I love his music, and the twins seem to also. Just listening to it calms me down. Maybe I should take this CD into the delivery room with me… I think that would be a first for the Nurses.

Around seven my mom opens my door and says, "Cartor we will be leaving soon. Do you want me to order you anything?"

"No, I'll make something, thanks for offering though."

"Alright, I'll see you later. We will be back around midnight."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I say and she leaves my room. When I hear the front door close I run down the stairs and start cooking. I'm going to make chicken and spaghetti. I think I saw Rachael Ray make this on an episode of 30 Minute Meals. I grab the strips of chicken out of the freezer and put them in the oven. Then I put a pan of water on the stove to boil. While I am waiting for the water to boil I run up to my room and grab some of my CDs and put them in the player that is downstairs in the kitchen. It's a five disk changer; I love it because I can listen to like all my favorite CDs at the same time. I put it on pretty loud and grab a pasta spoon and start singing out loud and dancing around the kitchen to "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. I am having so much fun I almost didn't notice the water was boiling over! I quickly pour the spaghetti noodles in the pan and then check the chicken. It's about done just a little pink in the middle, so I put it back in. I get the salad ready and put it on the table. I grab the candles from the drawer in the kitchen and put them on the table. Just then I hear a knock at the door. I open it and Jaysin is standing there.

"Hi!" I say and give him a hug. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Great," he says and kisses me. I let him in and go to the kitchen and turndown the music. I pull the noodles out of the water and the chicken out of the oven. I dish them out on plates and bring them to the table. I call Jaysin in and grab a lighter and light the candles.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Jaysin says surprised. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yep, I'm training to be an Iron Chef on Food Network," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, really?" He replies playing along. "So I have a celebrity chef for a girlfriend now, huh?"

"Yes, you do…" I say and we both start laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Cartor, this is really good."

"Thanks, I watch a lot of cooking shows. I think I want to be a chef when I get older."

"That would be awesome."

We sit in silence until we are done eating. I excuse myself for a minute to go get something. I go to the kitchen and get the apple berry pie I made earlier today. When I come back into the dining room Jaysin says, "Wow, Cartor, you bake too?"

"Yep, baking is actually my specialty. So if you thought dinner was good you will love this," I say and hand him a slice. He takes a bite and his eyes light up.

"Oh my gosh, Cartor, this is the best pie I have ever tasted!"

"Thanks," I say and take a bite of my slice.

When we are done we go into the living room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Hmmm… I don't know," he says.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Ok, what movie?"

"Let's check On Demand. I think Valentines Day is out."

"That sounds great."

I turn the TV on and switch it to On Demand and look for Valentines Day. I push the order button and the movie starts playing.

"So, have you seen this movie yet?" I ask Jaysin

"Nope."

A little while into the movie Jaysin leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back and he starts trying to take off my shirt.

"Jay, I can't right now." I say as I push him away just a bit. "We can make out all you want but no more then that, sorry."

"It's okay, Cartor, if your not ready then that is perfectly fine." He smiles at me to reassure me. We continue to make out for a while and then I start to feel something in my stomach.

"Hey, Jay, feel this right here," I say to him and put his hand on my stomach.

"Oh my gosh, is that them?" he asks surprised.

"Yep, I think so."

"Wow, does it hurt?"

"Not really, it feels weird though." We sit there in silence. Before I know it, it's almost eleven thirty and my parents will be home any minute now.

"Jay," I say. "My parents will be home soon."

"Alright," he says and kisses me. "I'll see you later." When he walks out I go up to my room and fall asleep.


End file.
